The White Garou
by MKyriss
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha & friends encounter a strange wolfish creature fleeing from an Oni?
1. The White Garou

The White Garou  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just 'borrowing' them for a bit to write this little fanfic. She can have them back when I'm done!  
  
*The story opens at night with Inuyasha & friends sitting around a campfire.*  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
Kagome looks wistfully out into the darkness. The air is misty and cool; a slight pleasant breeze plays over her features, blowing a wayward strand of hair to and fro. All that can be heard is the calls of various nocturnal creatures, as the group reflects on their day's adventures seeking the Shikon no Tama shards.  
  
The silence is broken suddenly by a screech and a loud thud from Sango and Miroku's direction. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo whip their heads around to find Miroku face down in the dirt with a huge welt forming on his head.  
  
Sighing in exasperation, Kagome glares at Miroku, wondering to herself when that foolish Houshi is going to learn to keep his wayward hands to himself. Miroku gets up and groans, rubbing his head. He casts a sorrowful look in Sango's direction, but she just glares back at him. Miroku sighs and closes his eyes, pretending to pray.  
  
Inuyasha just ignores the scene, snorting to himself and mumbling something about the stupidity of humans, and Shippo can be heard teasing Miroku for his lewd behavior. Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears perk up and he sniffs the air warily.  
  
The entire group ceases their activity and all attention is focused on Inuyasha. "What is it, Inuyasha? What's wrong?" says Kagome. Inuyasha stands up and sniffs the air more insistently. Immediately, everyone stands on guard, ready for whatever danger might be coming their way.  
  
Drawing her bow, Kagome moves to stand beside Inuyasha, but he gruffly forces her behind him, and growls: "Stay behind me!"  
  
In the next instant, a silver flash of fur speeds by the group of wayward travelers. "What the?!?!" yells Inuyasha, growling and baring his fangs, and prepares to spring after whatever just flashed by them. Before he can move, a giant Oni crashes through the trees with a roar.  
  
The sickening stench of rotten flesh emanates from its body, and the creature stops short when it sees the travelers. It opens its maw wide, and lets out another roar, charging at its newfound 'prey'. "Feh!" Inuyasha says in disgust, as he covers his nose with the sleeve of his Fire-Rat robe. He draws Tetsusaiga, and with the familiar glow encompassing the blade, lets fly with the KAZE NO KIZU, effectively incinerating the Oni.  
  
In a nearby forest clearing, the group sees a tall wolfish creature with a long muzzle. It is well muscled, and standing on two legs instead of four, white fur covering its body, ears, and flowing tail. Pearly fangs glisten in the moonlight. One of the creature's ears flicks and swivels in the direction of the group, and it slowly turns to face them.  
  
Inuyasha begins to growl, intending to go after it. Its ears flatten visibly at the sound of Inuyasha's growl, and a heartbeat later, it leaps backwards into the shadows, vanishing into the night mist. Inuyasha searches the entire area for the creature, but to no avail. It is gone.  
  
~~~ The next day ~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to the sounds of birds chirping softly, in the early morning sun. The rest of the group was already awake and preparing to eat.  
  
At a nearby stream, Shippo leans over to gather water for the morning meal. His ears perk up as he hears a slight rustle in the bushes nearby, and he catches a glimpse of two yellowish green wolf eyes and a white furry body. Almost as soon as they appear, they vanish without a trace.  
  
Remembering the creature from the previous night, he yelps and runs back to Kagome, diving into her lap and babbling. Inuyasha tenses in alarm at the Kitsune's abrupt arrival, and his hand moves instinctively to Tetsusaiga. He sniffs the air, but detects nothing out of the ordinary. Turning on Shippo, he yells "Keh! Baka! What are you doing?!", hitting the Kitsune soundly on the head for rushing into camp and scaring the wits out of everyone.  
  
"But I SAW it! The wolf was there!" whines the baby Kitsune, crying and rubbing the bump on his head. "Kagome! Inuyasha's being MEAN to me again!!!".  
  
"INUYASHA!!! OSWARI!!!" *Crash!* "Dammit! What did you do that for?!?!?" (yelling match starts). Sango, Miroku, and Shippo roll their eyes and begin to walk off for the day's journey. Tonight would be a new moon, and they knew they needed to get somewhere safe for the night.  
  
Later that evening, under the dim light of the new moon, Inuyasha is once again human. He sits Indian style with his arms crossed, a pouting look on his face. He always hates feeling so helpless. All of a sudden, a whirlwind of dirt becomes visible and Kouga arrives in a flourish. He runs up to Kagome, taking both of her hands in his. Inuyasha doesn't fail to notice this and a scowl graces his features, but Kouga ignores it.  
  
"Kagome-chan! It's good to see you. I see dog-breath here has taken good care of my woman for me in my absence!" (Inuyasha is fuming at this point, and he stands up, putting a hand on the scabbard of Tetsusaiga). "Human or not, you wimpy wolf, I'm going to wipe the floor with you right now!!!" Kouga just laughs and taunts him further; "Go ahead and try it fleabag! You can't possibly beat me!"  
  
"Kouga! Inuyasha! Stop it!" yells Kagome, but it's too late, Inuyasha takes a leap towards Kouga, drawing his sword even though it's useless to him in his current form. Kouga snickers and throws a punch at Inuyasha, sending him flying back into a tree. He hits the tree hard and falls down to the ground, bruised and bloody. Trying to get up, he coughs weakly, and sinks back down against the tree. His eyes glaze over and he blacks out.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Screams Kagome, rushing to his side. She breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes he's still alive, just knocked unconscious. "Kouga, Stop it NOW!" she yells, but Kouga isn't listening to her. He advances on Inuyasha, intent on killing his rival once and for all. 'Finally, if I get him out of the way, there won't be anyone to stand between Kagome and I anymore!' Kouga thinks to himself.  
  
Baring his fangs, Kouga crouches down, preparing to spring. Before he can, a low and dangerous snarl from the nearby shrubs gives him pause. An involuntary shiver of fear creeps down his spine at the sound, and in the next instant, the unmistakable outline of a Garou emerges from the shadows. Kouga peers in the direction of the noise and can make out solid white fur, a long pointed wolfish muzzle, and two yellow-green eyes glaring at him out of the darkness.  
  
Kagome gasps at the appearance of the creature. A slight flick of a white ear in her direction is the only indication that it acknowledges her presence. Curling back its lips to bare its fangs in a savage snarl; the creature begins to pad slowly towards Kouga, as though stalking him, its yellow-green eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
Kouga snorts, shaking himself out of his momentary lapse and sneers at the creature approaching him. "Ha! What are you? You DARE challenge me, the prince of wolves??? Very well, I'll just have to dispose of you first, then I'll deal with dog-crap here!"  
  
At his words, the white wolf creature crouches down, snarling angrily. It springs at him, claws and fangs bared, ready for a fight. Kouga leaps as well and the two warriors meet in midair, locked in combat. At first it appears as though Kouga has the upper hand, slashing at the creature and scoring its hide. Its fine white fur is flecked with blood, but something unexpected happens. With a great snarl, the white Garou sinks its fangs into Kouga's shoulder, tearing through flesh and bone. Digging its claws into Kouga's sides, the Garou throws him to the ground with a tremendous thud.  
  
The rest of the fight is merely a blur, snarling and yelps of pain, dust, blood, and fur flying this way and that, whilst the group looks on, mouths agape at the speed of what is unfolding before their very eyes.  
  
Inuyasha slowly regains consciousness to see Kagome hovering over him, but her eyes are fixated on the fight. He follows her line of sight, and seeing the blur in front of him, attempts to stand, his hand reaching for the scabbard of Tetsusaiga. Kagome, feeling Inuyasha trying to rise, turns back to him. "No! Inuyasha! Stay there! You're hurt!", she yells. "Feh! I'm fine! Let me up!" he complains, and tries to rise again, but Kagome is able to hold him down.  
  
Almost as soon as it started, the fight comes to an end. Crouching over the bruised and battered body of Kouga is the white Garou. Its chest heaving, still snarling, white pelt matted with both its own blood and Kouga's. A low whimper can be heard from Kouga, as he squirms painfully on the ground. He gets up painfully, and the Garou glares at him, snarling a warning. Knowing when he's beaten, Kouga casts one last sorrowful glance at Kagome, and snorts "Bah. You're not good enough for me anyway!" He then disappears in a whirl of dirt.  
  
After watching Kouga depart, the white Garou wobbles slightly, its sleek muscles constricting visibly under its white pelt, and staggers off a few feet, collapsing in a heap of bloody fur. The only movement is its shallow breathing. Kagome stands up and starts walking towards the creature, stopping at her backpack. "Kagome! Don't go near it!" Yells Sango. "It could hurt you!"  
  
Kagome looks over at Sango and nods reassurance, leaning over to pick up her first-aid kid out of her backpack. She walks slowly over to the fallen form of the Garou, who saved Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha for once, can only sit and watch, knowing that this creature just saved him from certain death. He remembered the Oni, and the blur of white fur he saw running by just before it crashed through the trees. 'This must be the creature that Oni was after, and it's repaying me for saving its life!' he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome leans down and places a hand on the matted and bloody white fur. The creature swivels its ears and moves slightly, letting out a low whine. Kirara lets out a feline roar, and bounds over to the fallen Garou, seeming to understand what it is saying.  
  
"Kirara, could you help me move him?" asks Kagome. The big cat nods, and crouches down to nudge the Garou up onto her back. Shippo, not needing to be told, bounds off to find a nearby stream. He comes back in short order and leads the rest of the group there. Kagome spends a good quantity of the night cleaning the matted blood off of the Garou's fur, dressing all the wounds. 


	2. The Gratitude of a Dragon

The White Garou  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just 'borrowing' them for a bit to write this little fanfic. She can have them back when I'm done!  
  
*The story left off with Kagome having spent most of the night cleaning the blood off of the Garou's fur.*  
  
Chapter 2: The Gratitude of a Dragon.  
  
In the chill of the early morning dew, the sunrise creeps up to touch the sleeping group of weary travelers. The wounded and still unconscious Garou's form shifts and recedes to one that's more human. His white ears remain, very similar to those of the Dog-Demon only much more wolfish looking. White flowing hair sprouts out on his head and his wolfish muzzle recedes to reveal a mature and very distinctively male face. His fur is gone, replaced by skin, but a fluffy white wolf tail still remains.  
  
Kagome awakens with a start, having a funny feeling that someone is watching her. She looks around in alarm only to be faced with a pair of yellow-green eyes looking down at her from a tree branch nearby. Backing up in fright, she lets out a small gasp of fear. Inuyasha rises with a growl instantly on the alert at the sound of her frightened gasp, and his eyes swing up to see an unfamiliar figure, clad in a robe very similar to his own, only a light bluish silver in color instead of red.  
  
Baring his fangs as if in challenge, Inuyasha glares up at the strangely familiar yet unknown figure in the tree, and reaches for the scabbard of Tetsusaiga. At the sound of Inuyasha's growl, the wolf ears on top of the figure's head twitch slightly and swivel in the direction of the Dog Hanyou. The newcomer in the tree gives Inuyasha an expressionless stare, and then turns his head towards Kagome, a slight smile curling the corners of his mouth.  
  
As he sniffs the air curiously, Inuyasha stops growling and showing his fangs as he recognizes the scent. It's the same scent as the creature from the night before that was so badly wounded saving his life from Kouga.  
  
The newcomer rises and jumps down in front of Kagome, softly taking one of her hands in his. He begins to speak, his voice deep and rich, ignoring Inuyasha's growls of jealousy and protest. Looking at Kagome, his eyes soften and he smiles, saying: "My name is Takehiko. I am a Werewolf hanyou, and it would seem that I am indebted to you yet again. Thank you, my lady, for saving my life. I am heading east to meet with my master, and I am sure she will be grateful to you for saving me while I was disadvantaged by my weaker form. Please accept this amulet as a token of my appreciation."  
  
Takehiko reaches into his robe and pulls forth a golden locket in the shape of a dragon, with emeralds for eyes. He gently places it in Kagome's hand. Hearing Takehiko's words, Inuyasha ceases growling when he releases Kagome's hands and steps back, silently watching her.  
  
Kagome's thoughts are whirling as she stares down at the amulet in her hand. 'Wait - his WEAKER form?!?! He beat Kouga nearly to death in his weaker form?! What kind of a master would someone as strong as this have??? All Inuyasha had for a servant was that cowardly little flea demon!'  
  
As though sensing her thoughts, Takehiko spoke again. "My master is an ancient dragoness, as old as time itself, very powerful and wise. But you have no need to fear her. Her name is Kyrissaean-sama, and she saved me as a very young pup when my parents were slaughtered. You see, my father was a powerful wolf demon, and my mother was a full-blooded Werewolf. The wolf tribes were warring, and my parents were both killed in the battle. I very nearly lost my life, and I would have, if it were not for Kyrissaean-sama. She appeared as a red mist and spared my life. For that I have vowed to be her servant for as long as she has need of me."  
  
"We're heading east too!" Kagome blurted out, somehow sensing that she could trust this new Hanyou. "You're welcome to join us if you wish. We're on a quest, searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"KAGOME! Baka! Why did you tell him that?!?!" yelled Inuyasha, scowling at her angrily. Takehiko frowned slightly, a white ear twitching in annoyance and swiveling towards Inuyasha. In a calm and icy voice edged with irritation, he addressed the younger Hanyou: "You really should not speak so to such a lady, young one. You have much to learn. I am not seeking the jewel; I merely wish to return to Kyrissaean-sama. There is no reason for you to be irate."  
  
Inuyasha is taken aback, flustered and at a loss for words, but manages to bark out a "KEH!" and crosses his arms immaturely. Takehiko sighs and shakes his head, mumbling something about immature children, but then smiles down at Kagome, and says: "I would be honored to join you and your group in your travels, until I meet up with Kyrissaean-sama." Kagome nods in agreement.  
  
Sango is lost in thought, 'Kyrissaean-sama - I have heard that name before. somewhere'. Her thoughts abruptly switch to her younger brother, Kohaku. Suddenly, she is shocked out of her reverie by a wandering hand on her posterior. "HENTAI!" Sango yells, and the crack of her hand making contact with the side of his face echoes through the morning air. Takehiko glances over in their direction, an amused look gracing his features.  
  
With that, the group heads on their way for the day, with Inuyasha leading the way. Kagome and Takehiko follow behind (much to Inuyasha's dissatisfaction, but he shrugs off the feeling, confident that Takehiko is of no danger to him or the group). Sango, Shippo, and Miroku ride on Kirara, following along at the rear of the group.  
  
Soon they come upon a nearby village, the inhabitants of which seem to be in a panic, screaming in terror about a monster, and then they hear it. The unmistakable roar of a Youkai on a rampage. Inuyasha immediately grabs for Tetsusaiga, and draws the sword with a snarl, leaping into battle with his usual impulsive attitude. "Inuyasha! Be careful! It has a Shikon shard in its forehead!" yells Kagome. As a result of his impulsive attack, Inuyasha is soon thrown violently, but springs back up into the fray.  
  
Takehiko is surprised at first, but he maintains a calm demeanor. 'This girl is the one who can see the shards? Interesting.' He thinks to himself. He then turns his attention to the battle between Inuyasha and the Youkai. Takehiko shakes his head slightly, thinking to himself 'This pup is powerful - he has much potential, but he really needs to learn some patience. He loses his focus too easily.' Calmly leaping up, Takehiko nudges Inuyasha out of the way, and with a single swipe of his claws, slices the Youkai neatly in two. It collapses in a heap of flesh, and a small venomous bee swoops down, removing the shard from the dead beast's head before anyone can react.  
  
"NARAKU!!!" Inuyasha growls, his ears flattening on his head in rage. He tries to chase after the bee, but soon realizes the futility of such action. The insect is long gone. Besides, he has a bone to pick with Takehiko for getting in his way and showing off. Inuyasha angrily leaps back towards the village, looking for Takehiko, intent on taking out his frustrations on the new member of the group. "Takehiko!!" Inuyasha yells angrily. "Where are you!? Get over here and face me like a man!"  
  
Inuyasha soon found himself face to face with Takehiko. The older Hanyou merely stands with a placid look on his face, un-phased by the younger Hanyou's outrage. The Youkai's blood still dripped from Takehiko's claws. His nonplussed appearance does much to fluster Inuyasha, stunning him into silence. Takehiko begins to speak: "Good. I see you have decided to calm your ire. You know you really should grow up, young one. This kind of attitude will not help you in your quest." And with that, Takehiko turns on his heel and walks off, leaving in his wake a flustered and sputtering Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku is up to his old tricks, and Takehiko passes by him. The hanyou's wolf ears twitch as he hears Miroku asking the first pretty girl he encounters if she will bear his child, as well as the slap that follows from Sango. She chastises him for doing that to every 'pretty' girl he encounters, and Takehiko can't help but look amused. Knowing his master, Kyrissaean-sama, he decides to pass on a word of warning to the monk.  
  
He stops and glances back, addressing the monk "Miroku. My master, Kyrissaean-sama will often change to the form of a human female. If you wish not to greatly offend her, I highly suggest you refrain from asking her that if you see her in that form. She is not very tolerant of being asked that particular question." He adds, with more volume so as Inuyasha can hear: "She cares little for human children and even less for immature behavior of any sort."  
  
Miroku simply nods, taking that little bit of information and Takehiko's serious tone under advisement. He makes a mental note to himself that he will make sure he does not ask that question of Kyrissaean-sama. "Feh!" snorts Inuyasha, crossing his arms. "Like I should CARE!"  
  
Takehiko simply sighs, and turns to walk away. The rest of the day passes without much incident, and the group does not encounter any more demons with Shikon shards. Shippo takes an instant liking to Takehiko, and thinks to himself 'He's so much more civilized and mature than Inuyasha! Hmm. Inuyasha could sure use some lessons from this new guy. Maybe he'd shape up and stop being such a jerk. I hope that when we finally find Kyrissaean- sama she might let him travel with us more'.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stiffens as he catches wind of something over the next hill. Something very big. The Takehiko senses it too, and calmly walks past Inuyasha, ascending the hill and dropping out of sight beyond it. The group hastens to catch up. Crossing over the hill, they find themselves face to face with an immense blue/green dragon, its scales shimmering brightly in the early evening sun.  
  
Inuyasha rashly draws his sword at first sight of the dragon, and Takehiko turns quickly. For the first time since they met him, the older Hanyou's face is drawn in anger. It is more than enough to give Inuyasha pause. "Put that away, you fool! This is Kyrissaean-sama!!" he snarls at Inuyasha, who complies, and re-sheathes Tetsusaiga, wisely staying silent for once.  
  
The dragon itself begins to vaporize into a cloud of red mist, slowly converging into the form of a breathtakingly beautiful human female. She seems timeless, somehow, and Miroku knew he had never seen the like. He stands there, gaping at her. To his credit, he remembers Takehiko's warning and refrains from asking his usual lecherous question. Sango quickly snaps him out of his 'trance' with a blow to the head.  
  
Kyrissaean casts a glance at the group behind Takehiko, studying them silently with her oddly mismatched eyes (one was blue, the other green). After a short but quiet conversation with Takehiko, she steps up to Kagome. Kyrissaean reaches out and touches the locket Takehiko had given to the girl and begins to speak, her voice soft and lilting. "You must be the one who saved Takehiko's life. For that I am grateful to you. Keep this locket with you always, and I shall never be far away."  
  
With that, Kyrissaean glances around at the rest of the group, her eyes seeming to know all. She frowns ever so slightly as her eyes settle on Inuyasha. He is sitting with his arms crossed, looking decidedly immature. He did not fail to notice her slight frown, and feels a tinge of embarrassment creeping up his spine. Wisely he decides to say nothing, and his arms drop from their crossed position on his chest.  
  
Kyrissaean hesitates for a moment when she looks to Sango, and then turns to Takehiko. She spoke softly: "It is time for me to leave this place, little one. You must go along with these travelers and aid them in their quest to find the sacred jewel."  
  
Takehiko pauses, looking back at the group while Kyrissaean fades into mist and disappears. He nods and returns to the group. Shippo is happy that Takehiko will be joining them after all. Inuyasha didn't look quite as pleased, and Takehiko looked just plain indifferent. 


	3. First day in the village

The White Garou  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just 'borrowing' them for a bit to write this little fanfic. She can have them back when I'm done!  
  
*The story left off where Kyrissaean had just sent her servant, Takehiko, along with our favorite group of travelers.* -- Author's note - please read and review my story, I'm currently working on chapter #4. Thanks for reading! I'd like to extend a special thanks to my wonderful boyfriend for helping me write this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: First day in the village  
  
After several long days of travel through the wilderness of medieval Japan, our six travelers come upon a small township. Having followed Kagome's Miko senses, they have isolated the location of the next Shikon shard to be somewhere within the village ahead. As they cross the outlying rice patties and vegetable fields of the village, each member of the group is showing anxiousness in their own way.  
  
Kagome pushes her battered bicycle with an added spring in her step as she contemplates her first night of being able to sleep inside a warm building. Most people from the 21st century imagine a romanticized mystique surrounding sleeping in the wilderness, with only the stars above as your rooftop. Kagome knows better. She knows of the bugs, the rain, the cold, and most of all that annoying little rock or acorn that pokes into your back under your sleeping bag. The one that you can never seem to locate in the dark no matter how much you search for it. How much better a soft futon, or smooth Tatami matt, and a warm stove would be, and the bliss of not having to swat at mosquitoes would be a godsend. A hint of a smile crosses her lips as this last thought brings to mind Inuyasha's occasional retainer, Myouga.  
  
Sango's face is an unreadable mask as she gazes at, or rather through the distant houses, huts and shanties that make up the town at the center of the crop fields. Her mind is thinking of a different town, in a different time. A town that was once home for her father, brother and friends.  
  
Miroku strides with the confidence and self-created purpose that somehow only clerics, lawyers, and government bureaucrats are capable of. Behind the purposeful look in his eyes the gears of his mind are turning as he scans the crops for signs of damage from pests, the road for the foot prints of wild animals, or any other reason that might require an exorcism; for a price. And of course, there is always the gratitude of the lovely young women of the town.  
  
Sango, lost in her reverie, almost misses the evil grin on the face of the hentai Hoshi. A grin that rapidly vanishes under her disapproving glare. She knows what he was thinking, or has a pretty good estimate. She should definitely hit him, but she is just too damn tired.  
  
The three demon-blooded members of the group are less at ease. For them, approaching a new human settlement always brings with it a certain element of uncertainty. Will they be accepted - certainly not. More accurately, with they be tolerated, and not run out of town by a fearful mob that is blinded by ignorance and superstition. Despite this, Inuyasha is hungry. Kagome ran out of his favorite ramen noodles five days ago and he has had to make due on a half ration of rice and whatever fish or small animals he can capture. Human's may be weak and have many faults, but they sure do have good food.  
  
Shippo looks around at the crop fields from his perch in the basket of the bicycle, wondering if there will be anyone to play with in this new place. Because of his age and appearance he has not experienced the same degree of discrimination and fear. Although that is not to say that even he, as cute as he is, has not been occasionally taken for a mischievous goblin or Mononoke. However, for the most part, life is still a wondrous adventure to him.  
  
Takehiko is, and has been introspective since his master of many years instructed him to follow this group. Before meeting them, he had heard rumors of the existence of this "Shikon no Tama" but knew little else. Certainly not that it had been broken into twenty score shards or that a select few demons were slowly amassing more power as they collected the scattered remains. Would his master actually have reason to fear a Mononoke that possessed enough pieces of this jewel?  
  
The first person that they meet is a farm boy tending one of the rice patties. He waves and extends a greeting before returning to his work. Shortly thereafter they are passing the first huts and shanties at the outer rim of the town. They pass at least a dozen people going about various aspects of agrarian life. One man is milking a goat, two women are washing linens, and another is scolding a small child who appears to be holding one of several pies cooling on a nearby windowsill.  
  
Takehiko chuckles under his breath at this last sight as he thinks back to a similar scene he and his master had walked past once. A scene that had drawn an eye roll and disgusted sigh from the human form of Kyrissaean. Shortly to be followed by a comment to the effect that the woman would be better off eating the child and yelling at the pie for all the good it would do.  
  
As they approach the center of town, they encounter more people. Oddly none of them seem to notice the diverse racial background of the travelers. At the center of town, they enter a small green containing a stone shrine to the local gods. Surrounding the green, there are a handful of newer buildings and a small marketplace where farmers and merchants haggle noisily over goods and services.  
  
Miroku, having looked around, indicates a building that appears to be an inn. Sango protests, saying they do not have sufficient funds, but Miroku waves her objections aside. Putting on his most innocent and humble face, Miroku walks up to the innkeeper who is sweeping the front porch and humming a tune under her breath.  
  
With no more introduction than a simple "Good afternoon, Ma'am", Miroku extends his apology for the misfortune the inn has experienced and hands the innkeeper one of his paper talismans in hopes that it will dispel the restless spirit which has been plaguing the inn. The rest of the group watches with wide eyes as Miroku swiftly cons their way into getting free lodging for the night.  
  
As the sun sets, the weary travelers decide to postpone searching for the Shikon shard until the following day, in favor of getting some much needed sleep. Inuyasha's ears perk up at the thought of soon to be served warm food. Night soon comes, and after a large meal of a variety of local vegetables seasoned with a mixture of light dill flavors and Sake served on the side, the travelers become weary and decide to get some sleep. As Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo lay down their bedrolls, Inuyasha leans up against wall next to the door with his hand on the mighty sword Tetsusaiga, always the ever watchful guardian. Takehiko takes a similar position across the room, his ears on alert.  
  
A gentle moonlight filters in through the paper screens and Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitch as his eyes slowly open to almost silent footfalls outside. He tightens his grip on Tetsusaiga, slowly looking up to see the open eyes of Takehiko across the room. The glances they exchange are enough to confirm to each that what they had heard was not just a dream. Two sets of eyes are drawn to a shadow, barely perceptible in the moonlight, on the opposite side of the sliding paper door.  
  
As the door silently slides open, the two Hanyous, still feigning sleep, watch as the silhouette of a dagger can be seen in the hand of the figure quietly entering the room.  
  
Suddenly, the figure lunges at the monk and the two sleeping women. With almost no time to reach, Inuyasha reacts with the only available option. In one single movement of drawing Tetsusaiga, he slices off the arm of the assailant! The amputee wheels back in pain and surprise as the waiting claws of Takehiko pierce the assailant's chest.  
  
The commotion awakens the rest of the group. Groggy with sleep they wipe at the strange sticky liquid that has splashed upon them, as the sound of a dozen running foot falls can be heard rushing into the room. Momentarily blinded by the light of torches carried by the new intruders the groggy sleepers back against the far wall as Inuyasha and Takehiko jump between their disoriented comrades and the new threat. Their eyes slowly adjust to the light and they find themselves face to face with several of the villagers, standing with blank faces carrying farming scythes, torches, and spears. On the floor between them is the bleeding corpse of the old innkeeper.  
  
The momentary silence is broken as the farmers lunge as one onto their prey. Inuyasha and Takehiko do their best to fight off the droves of villagers, standing back to back and growling savagely. Quickly shaking off their sleepiness, Miroku and Sango grab their weapons and join in the fight. Kagome, observing the situation, yells a warning that the exit is blocked and they have no escape from the onslaught.  
  
Miroku, unable to use his Kazaana for fear of sucking in both friend and foe in the close conditions of the melee, grabs his staff leaning against the wall and swings it with the graceful ease of a skilled bow staff fighter. He yells out to warn Inuyasha and Takehiko not to harm the villagers, and that they are under external control. Kagome yells to Inuyasha to use Kaze no Kizu. With surprise registering on everyone's face, Miroku declares "But he'll kill all the villagers!" Kagome yells in response: "Not them! The back wall!"  
  
Takehiko, being the first to understand what Kagome means, does not wait for Inuyasha to comprehend such complicated concepts as not killing people. He raises his claws and rips through the thin bamboo wall of the hut. With a route of escape finally available, Kagome grabs the remainder of their belongings within reach and they all flee the village and run into the woods.  
  
After what seemed like hours of running through the wet mud of rice patties, then dense underbrush, and finally open forest, the group realizes that the villagers are no longer in sight and have not been for quite some time. Crippled with exhaustion, they agree with more grunts than actual words to rest at their current location until morning comes.  
  
Inuyasha seats himself against a nearby tree, alert and watchful despite his fatigue. Kagome wanders over and sits down next to him, intending to talk but her sleepiness soon overtakes her and she drifts off, leaning against him. He's surprised at first but carefully puts one arm protectively around her shoulder. Takehiko does not fail to notice the unspoken affection between the two and respectively seats himself elsewhere, watchful over the rest of the group. As time passes and the noises of the surrounding wildlife pierce the night, even the two Hanyous are soon overtaken by sleep.  
  
~~ Several hours later ~~  
  
Kagome wakes up groggily, opening her eyes and looking up, her memories from the previous night conglomerating into one coherent thought: "Why are there rafters above my head instead of the sky?" Her soft gasp of surprise awakens Inuyasha and his hand quickly moves to his sword. Confusion is evident on his face as he too realizes they're in the same room of the village inn they were in yesterday before the villagers attacked them.  
  
The rest of the group awakens, but before they can react, the paper panel door slides opens once again to reveal the form of the innkeeper alive and well with all body parts attached. This time, the dagger is replaced with a tray of tasty fruit for breakfast. 


	4. Second day in the village

The White Garou  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just 'borrowing' them for a bit to write this little fanfic. She can have them back when I'm done!  
  
* The story left off with the group being awakened by the innkeeper bearing a tray of fruit for breakfast. Why are they back in the same room of the inn they had deserted the night before? And what about the battle? *  
  
Chapter 4: Second day in the village  
  
The innkeeper's hoarse yet friendly old voice greets their ears. "Good morning" she says, as she sets the plate of fruit down on a nearby table. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you this. Please enjoy it." Confusion and shock is still evident on everyone's face, and the innkeeper shifts her gaze nervously between them. After an uncomfortable silence, the innkeeper clears her throat and asks if there is anything else she can get for them.  
  
Kagome is the first to break out of her shock. "Gomen, no that should be fine, Aregato!" she said. The innkeeper nods slightly, a look of confusion flashing over her features, but turns to leave, quietly sliding the paper panel door aside and stepping outside to go about her daily routine. Inuyasha had already dived into the food, and is eating ravenously by the time Kagome turns around. She sighs and notices Takehiko watching Inuyasha with a frown of disgust creasing his fine features.  
  
Until now, Kagome hadn't noticed just how much the Werewolf-Hanyou resembled Inuyasha. Save for his long fluffy white wolf tail, larger white ears, the difference in the color of his Haori, and his more mature and distinguished facial features, he could be a dead ringer for the young and rather immature Hanyou. Though he was very much alike in appearance, that's where the similarities ended.  
  
Takehiko had an air of maturity and wisdom to him that nobody else in the small group of friends seemed to exhibit. He was so aloof and soft-spoken, that at times she almost forgot he was even present. Shippo seemed to have taken an instant liking to him and could almost always be found perched on his shoulder jabbering away about something. He would always answer the kit's questions quietly, never once losing his temper and bopping Shippo on the head. Kagome shakes her head and smiles as she thinks to herself 'It's more than some people would do'. She casts a look over at Inuyasha who is still eating the fruit ravenously.  
  
"Hey, save some of that for us. We're hungry too you know" Kagome says to Inuyasha. He just grunts and slides the meager remains of the fruit tray over in her direction. Takehiko snorts softly and glares at the younger Hanyou for his greediness and lack of concern for the rest of the group. Miroku notices the look on Takehiko's face and decides to have some fun. "Perhaps it was poisoned..." he says, with a serious look on his face, trying to hold a chuckle at bay. Inuyasha coughs and glares over at Miroku. "Baka!" he yells, as he lunges for the monk. "It would serve you right for eating all of it, you greedy slob!" yells Shippo.  
  
Kirara was even eyeing Inuyasha with a distinct look of disgust. The Hanyou in question casts a dangerous look at Shippo, and stops his attack on the monk in favor of chasing him. The young kit yelps and jumps up onto Takehiko's shoulder, shivering with fright. The warning look that Inuyasha receives from the older Hanyou is once again enough to stop him dead in his tracks, but he soon regains his composure. With a flustered "KEH", Inuyasha gives up on chasing Shippo.  
  
Sango, recovering from her shock, blurts out "What the hell is going on here? Are we dead, or did I just have a bad dream? Doesn't it bother anyone that we wound up falling asleep in a field last night and now we're back here?"  
  
"You mean I wasn't the only one who had that bad dream?" says Inuyasha. Sango glares at him. "It wasn't a dream, you ass!" she yells, as she indicates several scratches on Kagome's arms and legs from running through briars the night before. Inuyasha just stares at Kagome with a blank expression, blinking several times, and Shippo hops off Takehiko's shoulder to land on Kagome's head.  
  
Takehiko was busy assessing their situation. He sniffs the air, a single white ear swiveling to catch any errant sound. All seemed to be well. He turns to the group and says, in his normal quiet voice - "The only thing we can be certain of is that we are being manipulated by a power we do not yet comprehend. I would think it would be in our best interest to explore this strange village and attempt to ascertain what exactly is going on here." With that, he turns his back on the group, slides the paper panel door aside with a clawed hand, and steps outside, soon to be followed by Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.  
  
Kagome stares after Takehiko's receding form with a small smile on her face. Noticing this, Inuyasha growls as a small pang of jealousy assails him. Kagome starts to go outside in order to follow Takehiko and explore the village, but Inuyasha stops her by grabbing her arm. "Where are you going? What, you're not going to listen to that baka, are you?" he asks. Kagome just sighs and rolls her eyes, speaking Inuyasha's name in an irritated tone. "NANI!?" Inuyasha snaps at her in frustration.  
  
"Maybe if you grew up and acted more like Takehiko, Kagome would LIKE you more!" squeals Shippo, sneering at Inuyasha. This earns him a savage growl and a rather large bump on the head. Shippo skitters out the door crying, jumping up onto Takehiko's shoulder. The poor little kit has made up his mind, he wasn't going to be straying too far away from Takehiko anymore. Inuyasha was just too immature and mean.  
  
Everyone outside hears, and Takehiko's ears flatten back in surprise when Kagome screams a loud "Osuwari!!!" followed by the resounding crash as Inuyasha's face hits the floor. She storms out of the inn a second later, an irritated look on her face. "Why can't that baka ever grow up?" she mumbles to herself in irritation, too low for Miroku and Sango to hear, but Takehiko's sharp ears catch it, and he wonders for a moment what Kyrissaean- sama's purpose was, sending him along with this ragtag group led by such an impetuous youngster as Inuyasha. He was becoming rather annoyed with the immaturity of the younger Hanyou. True, he was not as intolerant of immature behavior as his master, Kyrissaean-sama, but he had his limits as to just how much he could tolerate. Little did Inuyasha know, but he was fast approaching that limit.  
  
At that moment, the incantation Kagome screamed out earlier had worn off, and Inuyasha emerges from the inn with a very angry expression on his face. He opens his mouth to say something insulting, but is interrupted when Takehiko lets out a savage snarl that surprises the entire group. Inuyasha swings his head around, turning his glare at intended for Kagome towards Takehiko.  
  
The older Hanyou simply glares right back at him, his upper lip slightly curled, baring his fangs in anger. A low and threatening growl rumbles in his throat. Shippo, who is sitting on Takehiko's shoulder, jumps off with a yip of alarm, and climbs up onto Kagome's head. Even Sango, who wasn't usually phased, takes a step back when she senses the tension and anger emanating from Takehiko. This wasn't like him at all.  
  
Of course, Inuyasha, with his typical bullheaded overconfident attitude, takes it as a challenge. Hearing the snarl coming from Takehiko, he draws out Tetsusaiga. This time though, to his surprise, the sword will not transform for him. Growling in frustration, Inuyasha resheathes Tetsusaiga. "Fine then, I'll just have to tear you apart with my claws. I can do that easily enough! You're just a wimpy wolf like Kouga!" Inuyasha blurts out, and jumps high up into the air, yelling out "Sankontessou!" as he descends, claws bared, slashing at Takehiko. The movements of the Werewolf Hanyou were swift and silent as he slid easily to the side. Sparks fly into the air as Inuyasha's claw scrapes the cold stone of the shrine behind where Takehiko had been standing a moment before.  
  
Takehiko's style of battle was fluid and graceful, whereas Inuyasha's was more jagged and impulsive, not clearly thought out. What's more, Takehiko seemed to be merely avoiding Inuyasha's attacks with little or no effort, and not actually attacking in return. It was almost as if he was holding himself back for some reason. "What's the matter, wimpy wolf? Are you too afraid to fight with me? Running away won't do you any good!" taunts Inuyasha.  
  
Takehiko's eyes narrow at the insult, and in a white flash, he is holding a struggling Inuyasha in the air by his throat. Takehiko glares, fangs bared, a low warning snarl rumbling deep in his chest, and he growls out: "I do not know what reason my master, Kyrissaean-sama, had in mind when she sent me along to accompany you, but as long as we are going to be traveling together, I must insist that you display at least some level of maturity around me. While I am not nearly as intolerant as Kyrissaean-sama, I do have my limits, young one. Do not test my patience."  
  
Inuyasha continues to struggle until Takehiko's words began to sink in. Instinctively he relaxed, somehow knowing the older Hanyou would let him go. He was not disappointed when Takehiko drops him unceremoniously onto the hard ground. He lands with a grunt. Without another word, Takehiko turns away from him, striding off to explore the village in more detail and ignoring the other members of the group, whom were all gaping at him in surprise.  
  
Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief as Takehiko walks away - she had honestly thought he was going to hurt Inuyasha and she had been truly worried when she saw Inuyasha hanging there in midair, held up only by his neck. That is, until she heard Takehiko's words. She walks over to Inuyasha, who is still sitting on the ground grumbling to himself. Thankfully, the only thing that had been injured was his pride.  
  
Sensing the tension, and still aware of their current situation, Miroku speaks up "I think it would be wise if we left this town as soon as possible."  
  
"I agree, this place gives me the creeps." said Shippo, running off to get Takehiko. Inuyasha picked himself up along with his broken pride, as the others returned to the Inn to collect their various belongings.  
  
The old woman of the inn wishes them a safe journey and thanks Miroku once again for his exorcism. Within an hour they had made good headway and crossed the last of the outlying fields and rice paddies as they made their way into the forest.  
  
By late morning, they had crossed the next hill and could make out the patchwork fields and rice paddies of the next town. Kagome observes that they should be able to make it there before lunchtime, making it two days in a row that they would be eating something other than their travel rations. Shippo, from his perch in the basket of her bike pipes up "If someone doesn't eat the whole spread again that is".  
  
Inuyasha glared at the little fox demon, who quickly looks around for his new protector. Seeing that Takehiko was at the back of the group and apparently unaware of the exchange, Shippo cringes in anticipation of the bitch-slap that oddly enough, didn't come. He looks back to Inuyasha who is still glaring at him tight lipped, and decides not to push his luck, saying nothing further.  
  
As they cross the outlying rice paddies they notice a strangely familiar looking farm boy waving to them from one of the paddies. A shiver of deja vu runs down Kagome's back, and Miroku says: "Talk about weird coincidences, heh heh". The first sound since his earlier morning exchange with Inuyasha can be heard from Takehiko: "Hmmmmm"  
  
About 20 minutes later, the group comes to a very abrupt halt. They are standing at the center of the same small town, with the same stone shrine, and the same old woman sweeping the front deck of the same inn! The innkeeper looks up at their approach, and with a smile on her face, greets them: "Good afternoon, welcome to our humble town. You travelers look worn, perhaps you would like to rest here until tomorrow."  
  
Every single member in the group stares at her, dumbfounded.  
  
The old woman walks up to the speechless travelers, apparently unaware of their shock. "I see one of you is a Buddhist Monk. Hoshi Sama, a monk has not passed through our town in over a year. Would you be kind enough to perform a purification ritual on my humble inn? A number of things have fallen into disrepair of late. Perhaps you can bring back the blessings of the spirits. That would be sufficient compensation for a night's lodging."  
  
"Uhh, ye-yeah sure" stutters the monk. This apparently breaks the ice and looks of mistrust slowly replace the faces of utter shock.  
  
"Miroku, maybe you'd play along with this. In the mean time the rest of us will search the town for any clues as to what is going on here. Then I say we get the hell out of here." says Sango.  
  
"I agree" says Takehiko, "but I don't think any one of us should be left alone. Inuyasha, would you mind staying with the monk?" Inuyasha, still speechless, shrugs and mumbles "sure".  
  
The group splits up, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Takehiko head off into the town as Inuyasha settles with his back against the shrine to watch Miroku finish up his patented shim-sham exorcism. Inuyasha absentmindedly runs a hand along the cold stone of the low structure as Miroku begins a low chant. "How can this be?" Inuyasha wonders to himself, "This can't be the same town, can it?" A twisted image of two identical towns, with identical people and identical fields pops into his head as he scratches at a low irregularity in the stone. "Huh" he wonders aloud, as a strange sense of deja vu strikes him. Inuyasha turns to peer at the stone. His breath is shallow as he takes notice of the scratches that his claw had left early that very morning.  
  
A hand on his shoulder immediately snaps Inuyasha out of his reverie. He turns to see Miroku standing behind him. "I've finished the exorcism and the innkeeper has offered us lunch. Kagome and the others should be getting back soon."  
  
Several minutes later the monk's prognostication is rendered accurate as they see their companions walking down the village road. Soon everyone is again seated on the Tatami mats of the inn. The innkeeper brings out a tray containing a typical assortment of simple country lunch fair. There is rice, some cooked meat in a thick gravy, and a thick miso soup. Inuyasha, true to his form, reaches up and takes the tray from her as Shippo groans, "Aww man not again."  
  
Inuyasha looks around nervously as all eyes are on him. He quickly rethinks his plan of action, and places the tray heaped with food in the center of the group.  
  
'Wow, that's not what I expected' Kagome thinks to herself.  
  
Later on, after they all finished their meal, the consensus is reached that they should leave the town immediately and make camp as far away as possible.  
  
The innkeeper waves goodbye to them yet again as they depart the town. Soon they pass into the hilly forest country of medieval Japan. It is early afternoon and they believed they'd be able to make good headway.  
  
As evening approached, the forest once again gave way to the open fields and rice paddies of primitive civilization. "I have a bad feeling about this." mutters Inuyasha. The shock is much less this time when they find themselves once again in front of the same inn, in the middle of the same town. The very same innkeeper comes out holding a lantern to greet them as if it was their first visit to the town.  
  
"Now this is just weird!!" Inuyasha blurts out. Kagome is the most visibly shaken as she mutters something about being in some sort of "Twilight Zone."  
  
The travelers are ushered inside by the innkeeper, who directs them to a room. She then promptly leaves to attend to dinner preparations.  
  
"It would appear that we will be spending another night in this strange village whether we like it or not" observes Takehiko.  
  
Dinner is a simple affair of seasoned rice with miso soup (a light bean stock) and local bread. With the day now well into twilight, the group decides to remain the night at the inn and see what comes to pass. As the last light from sinking sun fades into darkness the only light that remains is the eerie flicker of a candle. It would be unnecessary to say that no one was interested in sleep.  
  
Time passed and all eyes were fixed on the dwindling candle as the last wax slowly liquefied and burned. More than one sharp breath could be heard with the inevitable last dying flicker. Then, they were in total darkness.  
  
Each minute that passed seemed like hours. After an eternity, of about 12 minutes, Kagome's voice pierced the darkness, asking: "is anyone still awake?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Baka! You think I can sleep?"  
  
Miroku: "I'm here."  
  
Shippo: "I can't sleep either."  
  
Takehiko: "Hmmmmm"  
  
Sango: "HENTAI!" - *WHACK* "I told you not to touch me there!"  
  
Kirara: "MROW!"  
  
Several more minutes passed. Shadows played a silent dance over walls as the moonlight filtered through shifting clouds.  
  
*creeeaaak*  
  
Shippo: "Did anyone hear that?"  
  
Miroku: "Sorry, it was just me rolling over"  
  
several more minutes passed.  
  
*creaaaak*  
  
Sango: "Errrr, Miroku, will you please settle down! If you grab my ass again, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Miroku: "uhh, that wasn't me"  
  
The sudden ice of adrenaline tingles in Kagome's neck.  
  
Inuyasha: "Oh sorry, my leg was falling asleep"  
  
*Hooooo, hoooo*  
  
"Oh screw this, I'm checking outside" says Inuyasha, as he almost trips over Shippo.  
  
Shippo: "OUCH, watch where you're going you big oaf!"  
  
Inyasha glares in the dark but can only make out shadowed outlines. He opens the door to reveal a shadowed form standing outside.  
  
Momentarily paralyzed with surprise, Inuyasha freezes as the form raises its arm. A long thick shadow could be seen swinging swiftly down in the upraised arm. Inuyasha fell back suddenly, as Takahiko knocked his feet out from under him. The shadow of the unseen blades passed inches above Inuyasha's head. A thud could be heard as metal hit the wooden door-post.  
  
Instantly, everyone jumps to their feet as more shadows slink into the room amidst the near silent shuffle of feet. The hair raised on Kagome's neck as she senses a form beside her. Fear took over and instinctively she crouches as the sudden thrusting shadow of a blade passed though the air where her chest had been less than a second before.  
  
A sudden blood-curdling screech of pain followed by the wet sound of blood gargling in the back of a throat could be heard from the same dark figure as Inuyasha yells "Sankontessou!" Wet sticky droplets splattered on Kagome's face as the figure fell limply to the ground, only to be replaced by two more who quickly meet a similar fate, one at Inuyasha's claws, the other at the fangs of Takehiko.  
  
Miroku swings his staff blindly at the nearest figure. With a painful grunt, the figure falls to the ground. Miroku quickly looks around only to face another shadow behind him! A loud crack can be heard as his staff meets Sango's Hiraikosu.  
  
"Watch where the hell your swinging that thing!" yells Sango.  
  
"God Dammit! I can't use Tetsusaiga when I don't know who the hell is who!!" blurts out Inuyasha in frustration.  
  
"Quickly, destroy the wall like last time!" yells Takehiko.  
  
The sound of Tetsusaiga being unsheathed is heard as the flash of light from its transformation illuminates the taught and alert faces of the six travelers as well as the blank expressions of at least a dozen villagers.  
  
"EVERYONE GET DOWN" yells Inuyasha. The other five dive, roll, or crouch for cover as he yells "Kaze no Kizu!!!" The nearest wall explodes, knocking the still standing village zombies to the ground.  
  
The six travelers bolt through the shattered wall, only to find themselves in the next room of the inn. The slow shuffling of the villagers getting to their feet can be heard as they frantically search in the darkness for the sliding door.  
  
"Here!" yells Sango, as she slides the door aside. They run into the narrow hall as shadows began to emerge from the shattered hole between the two rooms. Quickly they take off down the hall toward the exit of the building.  
  
Inuyasha is in the lead and does not bother to open the door. He yells "Sankontessou!" and strikes, easily shattering the door. They were all momentarily blinded as the six emerged into the blazing light of many burning torches.  
  
"The entire village is here!" mutters Miroku.  
  
"We're surrounded!" blurts Kagome. Indeed they were as at least a hundred blank faces stared at them in the ghoulish torchlight. Scythes, staffs, butcher knives, spears and even stranger farming implements could be seen in the hands of the villagers.  
  
The nearest to them, a boy of about 10 years old, lunges at them. Inuyasha, at the front of the group nimbly steps aside, tripping the boy easily with his leg. As the boy regains his balance, the gleam of what appeared to be a fillet knife for cleaning fish could be seen in his right hand. Without warning he lunges at Sango, the next closest member of the group. She is momentarily stunned at the sight of the boy, who appears similar to her brother. The balled fist of Takehiko knocks to boy off his feet before he can reach his goal. He flies back at the other advancing villagers. The boy's eyes widen in shock, the first emotion to appear on his face as the bloody point of one of the villager's spears emerges from his chest. His face slowly returns to its former complexion, that of death.  
  
The villagers are now massed at the base of the porch on which the group of wary travelers stands, some even beginning to climb onto the wooden platform.  
  
"SHIT!!" yells Inuyasha as he turns back to the shattered doorway and the hallway beyond. He could make out six. no, eight forms. He quickly realized there was no way they were going to get out of here without bloodshed.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!!" yells Inuyasha, as blasts of demonic energy roar down the narrow hallway. The 8 figures were blasted aside like shattered bowling pins as the very walls on either side of the hall are ripped to shreds.  
  
"Follow me!" yells Inuyasha, as he bolts back into the ravished interior of the inn.  
  
"Sankontessou!" could be heard clearly as the back wall is again ripped apart for the second night in a row. The six figures scramble into the reassuring darkness of a night with no torch-wielding zombies.  
  
After several hours of running, the group again slows to a stop in some unknown part of the forest. "Do you hear anything following us?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No." Takehiko and Inuyasha answer simultaneously. "I have not been able to hear them for the last several miles" says Takehiko. Still feeling a need for the last word, Inuyasha chimes in. "I lost their scent after we made it past the last rice paddy before the forest."  
  
"You mean the one I fell face first into the mud at?" grumbles Kagome as she brushes ineffectually at the drying dirt on her arms and legs.  
  
"Did anyone manage to grab any of the supplies before we got out of there?" asks Sango.  
  
"Only my staff" responds Miroku.  
  
"I have this" Kagome indicates her bow, "but I think I dropped most of the arrows in the mud." Inuyasha instinctively squints in the darkness; and sees that the quiver appeared to only hold two or three thin shafts in the moonlight.  
  
"Well shall we rest here till morning? I don't think we should try to travel any further in the darkness" states Miroku.  
  
"I'll take the first watch" says Inuyasha as he settles against a tree.  
  
Gentle morning sunlight filters onto Kagome's face. She arches her back, stretching satisfyingly as the fog of sleep begins to retreat. Finally she opens her eyes. pauses. and yells: "Not AGAIN!!!" 


	5. Final day in the village

The White Garou  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just 'borrowing' them for a bit to write this little fanfic. She can have them back when I'm done!  
  
* Aren't you getting tired of this same old village? I promise I'll wrap it up this time! This will be the final chapter of this series, unless people like it enough. Otherwise I'm going to start a new fanfic *  
  
Chapter 5: Final day in the village  
  
Inuyasha awakens with a start at the sound of Kagome's yell, reaching instinctively for Tetsusaiga and looking around frantically. Understanding dawns as he slowly begins to realize what's going on. A look of frustration crosses his features and a low growl essays from deep within his throat.  
  
Yawning and stretching, the rest of the group begins to awaken. As they are alerted by Inuyasha and Kagome's startled exchange they begin to also develop strained looks on their faces. Even Takehiko, normally calm cool and collected, looks a bit flustered. As they fully awaken, the strained looks are replaced by alternating fear, shock and anger once the recognition of their surroundings sets in.  
  
Kagome gets up with a sigh. Some part of her wishes she could just resigns herself to go look around the village again and see if she can find any clues how to get out of this mess. However, she knows that they cannot maintain this pace. Sooner or later they will not be able to fend off the villagers every single night. She also doubts that they will be regenerated in the same manner as the rest of this bizarre village should they be killed. With these dismal thoughts in her mind she tosses the bedcovers aside and decides to walk outside.  
  
Inuyasha follows close behind Kagome with a deep scowl of annoyance on his face as they stumble toward the door. En route to the exterior of the inn, Inuyasha and Kagome pass down the same narrow hallway that was utterly demolished the night before during the bloody battle. They do not fail to notice that, just as before, it is completely intact. Indeed, as expected from prior experience, everything that was destroyed is now completely regenerated, as though nothing happened.  
  
The innkeeper rounds the corner, carrying the same tray of breakfast fruits and breads as the last few mornings. Inuyasha reaches out to grab the old woman by the neck. If he cannot beat the truth out of her, he can at least try.  
  
Inuyasha's hand is stopped by Takehiko's firm grip on his wrist. Inuyasha turns to look at the older demon with anger. Takehiko simply looks back with a frown and shakes his head. Inuyasha realizes the futility of fighting and relaxes his hand. The frustration in his heart however, burns only hotter.  
  
"I see you are all awake, I have brought you your breakfast." says the old innkeeper.  
  
"I am sorry but we have urgent business and cannot take time for a meal." says Takehiko in a voice that is calm but cold. The innkeeper says nothing more and frowns as the half demon walks past her.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo, still getting over the slow shock of their surroundings, also stumble past in bewilderment. Without so much as a word, the group follows along in unspoken agreement as they wander in the direction of the main door.  
  
Once outside, they all fan out and begin looking for a solution to this mess as their fuzzy minds begin to clear. Kagome REALLY wishes, for the first time in her young life, that she had a nice strong cup of coffee. The others would also, if they only knew what that was.  
  
After a few moments of half hearted discussion, Kagome and Inuyasha pair off and search in one direction, as Takehiko and Shippo go in another, and Miroku, Sango go in yet another. They search for hours, and find nothing terribly interesting.  
  
As they regroup back at the inn, they discuss the various options that in reality are not open to them. Slowly discussion turns to argument and argument into silent brooding. As the sun begins to set, they all begin to grow uneasy.  
  
The inkeeper brings them the same supper once again. They are exhausted from the numerous sleepless nights and the days of fruitless searching. Each of them tries to resign themselves to go through the night's events yet again without giving up hope.  
  
Growling in frustration, Inuyasha crosses his arms and snaps: "Feh! This is stupid!" With that, he storms away from the group in a frustrated huff. Kagome glances at Takehiko, and he looks back at her. They share a wordless interchange, and he nods sharply in understanding, turning to follow after Inuyasha as he shakes his head slowly at the impetuousness of youth.  
  
Takehiko finds Inuyasha leaning against the stone shrine in the village square. His arms crossed and a look of intense frustration mixed with boredom on his face. The older hanyou sighs heavily and joins him.  
  
Takehiko leans against the shrine as well. Both hanyous sit quietly, mulling over their current situation. The peaceful silence is broken only by the sounds of locusts chirping in the night.  
  
Their ears perk as they hear the sound of shouting and scuffling nearby, followed shortly by the sounds of metal clashing metal. Both sets of ears swivel and catch a muffled yell from just around the corner. Takehiko casts a single glance in Inuyasha's direction, and exchanging sharp nods, they both ready themselves for battle.  
  
Seconds later, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara burst from the inn as they are being driven back by a group of villagers. The two hanyous jump into the fray, Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga drawn and ready, Takehiko with fangs and claws bared. Despite the added strength of the two hanyous, soon the group of warriors are driven back to back, facing off against a seemingly endless stream of armed villagers. The two hanyous prove to be more effective against the onslaught, but the situation has still become desperate.  
  
Inuyasha strikes out with both his claws and his sword, slaying the mindless villagers in a manner not that different from a farm tractor mowing down rice. At this point it is not worth worrying about killing people that are just going to regenerate tomorrow. However, even he is driven back to the only free area left unoccupied by zombie like villagers. By this time, Inuyasha, Takehiko, and the others are back to back in the center of town surrounded by the demonic looking villagers.  
  
An arrow hits Inuyasha full in the side, and he doubles over in pain. He reaches down to pull it out and tosses it away. As the blood oozes from his wounded side he seeks something to grasp upon. Inuyasha's hand grabs the cold stone of the shrine. He pulls himself up to a semi-standing position and can see that the rest of the group is not in much better condition. Kagome is out of arrows, swinging blindingly with her bow. Sango and Miroku are fighting valiantly back to back a few yards away. It is obvious, however, that this battle is lost. They have all been done in by the evil of this undying town. All of them have been without sleep or a good meal in over three days and there is no hope of them overcoming these odds.  
  
Inuyasha contemplates his options. He closes his eyes and attempts to concentrate so that he can at least take out as many of these zombies as possible.  
  
As he opens his eyes, he focuses on the cold stone of the shrine that he has been backed up against for the last half hour. He focuses on the hard granite, making his heart the same that cold solid stone that is only bisected by a single jagged gash.  
  
"Huh. I put that gash there myself when I was attacking Takehiko two days ago" thinks Inuyasha. Acting on a sudden instinct, Inuyasha turns around and summons all his remaining strength. With his back now to the villagers, he raises his sword, and swipes it down with all his might, yelling "KAZE NO KIZU!!!"  
  
The stone shrine shatters.  
  
The second the shrine is destroyed, a sudden bright light shoots out from its shattered remains. Before their shocked eyes, the stone fragments of the temple begin to crumble into dust. The villagers are stopped in their tracks. With black expressions still on their faces their flesh begins to wither and crumble. The buildings also begin to age and crack.  
  
Moments later, the only thing that remains are ancient ruins and a single shard of the Shikon no Tama sitting atop the mound of dust that was once the stone shrine. It shimmers darkly with an ominously corrupted light. Kagome slowly reaches down and retrieves the shard. As her hand gingerly picks up the fragment, its color changes as it is purified. She deposits the gem into the small jar with the rest of the shards that hangs around her neck.  
  
Realizing there is nothing more they can do here, the members of the group are left with uneasy feelings of surreal disbelief as they make their way out of the village. Several hours later, they make camp a good distance away. Exhausted from the night's struggle, they all soon fall into a deep slumber.  
  
~~ The next morning ~~  
  
Kagome awakens to the sounds of the rest of the group mulling about. She opens her eyes slowly, feeling a fresh breeze blowing across her hair, and an odd sound. The sound subsides and is replaced by a gentle sting on her cheek.  
  
~SLAP~ She splatters the mosquito.  
  
Kagome looks up in relief to find that they are outside, where they made camp the night before. The cycle has finally been broken. Kagome looks over to see Takehiko a short distance away, looking wistfully over the next hill. She hears Inuyasha snoring a few feet away. Sango and Shippo are sleeping silently. Miroku's hand is edging closer to Sango.(she will be up soon) As Kagome closes her eyes to get a few more moments of peaceful sleep a sudden pain jabs into her back. She quickly reaches around to grab the perpetrator..  
  
FINALLY, she has found that damn stick that is always stuck in her back when she camps out. She tosses the stick away and lays back down. Nothing feels better than sleeping under an open sky. She closes her eyes and falls back asleep.. 


End file.
